


Don't Pity Me [Yandere!Ciel Phantomhive]

by Zuliet



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3521417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuliet/pseuds/Zuliet





	Don't Pity Me [Yandere!Ciel Phantomhive]

“Oh, Master Ciel, I’m so sorry.”

“I’m sorry for your loss, my lord.”

“My condolences, young master.”

 Ciel didn’t need or want any condolences, any sympathy, any pity. He had sent Sebastian out to kill her for a reason – she was in the way. ‘ _Who?_ ’ Might you ask?

Well, **_Elizabeth_** , of course.

_“But what was she in the way of?”_ Is another very good question to ask, and, for your curiosity.

**She was _in_ the _way_ of _Ciel getting you._**

So long as Elizabeth was around he couldn’t have you, and you were the only thing he wanted. He _craved_ you. Just the bat of an eyelash would send him into a tizzy, but he daren’t tell you. So he stuck with the act of being a good friend, but the act was growing tiresome and Ciel’s patience was wearing thin. He _wanted_ you. He wanted you _now_. Dear God! How Ciel’s body _throbbed_ with want when he was near you. You were the only object he couldn’t obtain; however, the path was open now that the blonde was out of the way.

It had been but a mere day since Elizabeth was discovered dead at the Milford estate.  Ciel sat alone in his study, ignoring all work, letters and calls, for the strategy for obtaining you was not quite clear yet. He had thought just to send Sebastian to kidnap you. Ciel thought, perhaps, it’d be a less daunting task then actually wooing you. But Ciel soon found out that you would easily trip into his trap. Or least act as a dog stuck in a thorny briar.

It was about eleven o’clock when you arrived at the Phantomhive household, without a so much as a greeting to Sebastian or the others, you ran straight to Ciel’s study. You knocked lightly on the door to Ciel’s study, however, you did not even wait for him to say ‘come in’ before entering.  He looked up at you as patiently and expectantly as he ever did, even pretending to look a little sad so as to hit your soft spot. A vague sense of guilt washed over him as he saw the tears in your eyes; Lizzie had been a dear friend of yours, she was how you and Ciel met in the first place.

“Oh, Ciel,” you said lightly, going around his desk and draping your arms around him. “I’m so sorry about Lizzie. You have already lost so much, and now you’ve lost her as well.” Ciel could tell you were trying to hold back those tears, pretending to be strong for him; that made a flutter inside his chest.

“We can only hope Elizabeth is happy where she is,” Ciel lied; he actually hoped she was burning in an eternal pit of fire. You nodded, pulling away to look at him.

“S – So how are you? Are you – ok?”

“Actually –” Ciel caught himself, unsure of what to say. This could go two ways and Ciel didn’t want to ruin it, so he followed his latter plan: say he’s not ok in general and then make an actual plan to capture you. Ciel sighed, good thing he didn’t feel guilty about lying to you. “I’m actually very sad about Elizabeth’s death.” You put your arms back around him and squeezed him tighter, pulling his head closer to your bosom in a motherly way. Ciel smirked to himself and wrapped his arms around your waist. You two stayed like that for a minute or two, and then you spoke.

“Is there anything I can do?” you uttered softly, your voice muffled some by Ciel’s hair, which you currently had your face in. It was then a plan struck Ciel, and he smirked deviously.

“Will you stay the night tonight? I do not wish to be alone.” You hesitated then nodded,

“Of course, Ciel.” He turned his face towards your bosom and pulled you closer, which caused you to blush; Ciel muttered his thanks between your breasts.

You stayed the day with Ciel, playing games of chess, strolling through the gardens and going on a picnic for lunch. You two talked about anything, so long as it got your mind off of Elizabeth’s funeral and its impending arrangements. Sebastian kept an eye on you and his master; he pulled Ciel aside a few times and the two quietly argued for a moment before nodding in understanding and going their separate ways. When you asked Ciel what Sebastian wanted, he said nothing and would pull you away.  You and Ciel didn’t eat much and kept quiet over dinner. Your stomach was twisted in a knot because Lizzie wasn’t there. Usually the silence between you and Ciel would be filled with Elizabeth’s chattering.

 At ten, Ciel pulled you up to the guest bedroom, near his own chamber, that he had Sebastian prepare. He bid you goodnight then left you on your own to get ready for bed. However, you quickly found you couldn’t sleep and by now a violent storm beat against outside of your window, not helping in the least. You tossed and turned, lying in odd, not to mention highly unladylike, positions; somewhere in the large, dark manor, a clock struck midnight and you decided to watch the storm out the window, thinking maybe the wind and rain would lull you to sleep. But it didn’t. You sat for an hour, watching the winds tear through the trees outside and the rain crash down upon the window in sheets. During a large flash of lightening, you saw something that shook you to your core: Elizabeth in her Death State, wounded and bloody. Her emerald eyes were frosted over and dull as was her blonde hair, which was splattered with crimson, and her glowing form was white as snow.

“Elizabeth,” you breathed, and you felt your blood run cold as it drained from your face. She floated to your window and put a bloody hand to it, before she started to write something in the crimson liquid.

_**B   E   W  A   R   E** _

_**C   I** _

Elizabeth stopped writing when she looked behind you, her eyes widening. Elizabeth rapidly pointed between the word ‘beware’ and something behind you.  She let out an ear piercing shriek, before disappearing into the night.  You jumped as a hand placed itself on your shoulder. Squealing, you faced the person: Ciel. His sapphire eye looked down at you with an amused light glowing in it.

“Are you alright, [Name]? You look as though you’ve seen a ghost,” he said, his tone matched his eye.

“I – I – I – Ghost – Window – Elizabeth – ‘beware’ – you –” you rushed, a thousand things going through your mind. Was she telling you to – beware of Ciel? Why? Ciel putting his hands on your cheeks, and forced you to look at him but all the thoughts kept buzzing.

“Now, what was that?”

“I – I saw Lizzie! – Outside my window! Well her ghost anyway and –” You paused and took a deep breath to calm yourself. “She started writing on the window – in blood.” The navy haired teen’s face fell,

  
“Oh? And what did our Elizabeth write?” asked Ciel flatly. You swallowed the lump in your throat, suppressing a shiver as you thought of the brief occurrence that took place but moments ago.

“She wrote ‘beware,’ and then –” you paused, shaking.

“‘And then’ what?”

“And then – then she started to write your name, Ciel,” your voice shook as you told him this and his face became grave. “I – I – it’s preposterous, right Ciel?” Ciel chuckled darkly,

“On the contrary, [Name].”  He smirked evilly down at you and pushed you against the window. “She was right.”

  
“Wh – What?” Your eyes widened as Ciel leaned down, levelling his eyes with your own; his own eye was now hard and cold, an unexplainable look glimmering in it.

“Elizabeth was in my way. She had to be eliminated,” he purred into your ear, his hot breath tickling your neck.

“I – In your w – way? E – Eliminated?” you stuttered, “wh – what do you – you didn’t –” Ciel pulled back to smirk down at you.

“You’re finally putting the pieces together,” he teased maliciously. “You always were the intelligent one.”

“You killed Elizabeth,” you muttered quietly, tears beginning to find their way down your face. “– Why?!”

“I wanted you,” Ciel growled, shoving you harder against the glass. You whined in pain as his fingers dug into the upper part of your arms. “She was in my way. So I had Sebastian get rid of her.”

“B – But she – she was my best friend!” you cried, tears running like flooded rivers down your face.  “She was your cousin! Your flesh and blood!”

“She was loud, obnoxious, irritating little girl! I loathed her! And now that she’s gone I can have you, my love.”

“No you ca – won’t, Ciel! I’ll never love you!”

“It doesn’t matter if you love me back or not, stupid girl! I’m still going to have you!” He picked you up and tossed you on the bed, then crawled over you. You cried and fought with him as he tried to remove your night dress, ultimately ending with it being ripped all the way up. Ciel eventually pulled off all of your clothes, and you cried – begging him to stop. Before Ciel began his fun, he pulled you to his chest and purred in your ear: “You’re mine now.”

 

 

 ~


End file.
